


Beginnings

by ScreamingParrot



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingParrot/pseuds/ScreamingParrot
Summary: Kraglin wasnt gay so how did he end up in bed with the CaptianI have added non con to the warnings as kraglin is too drunk in my mind to consent





	1. Chapter 1

ondu was sparwled over his captians chair legs slung over the armrest data pad in hand lazyily swiping through the crew rosters.   
As a new captian he had been lent a few reliable crew from Stakar to help train the new recruits up and make sure the idiots didnt manage to pilot them into an asteroid field 

To begin with Yondu and Stakar had stopped by Knowere and picked up 30 rookies to go with the 20 competent crew but the first 10 were due back in a few weeks unfortunately several of them had been beyond incompetent and were good for little more than scrub duies till the end of time three got killed in bar fights thinking the flake patch made them invincible and one had managed to space himself nobody could figure out how, it was a mystery Yondu liked to ponder in his quieter moments 

Tulk was currently acting as first mate overseeing the nav consoles as they decended on a backwater ex mining moon little more than a shell now in the hope of finding a few more crew amoung the ex miners and their families abandoned by the mining company 

The surface of the moon was smooth like ice taking the disembarking crew by surprise as they abandoned ship in the persuit of booze and sex, sliding along every now and then as they moved too quick and lost their footing 

Yondu strode, as much as was possible, towards the nearest bar intent on drumming up some recrits and enjoying some down time

The Pickaxe as it was dubbed was a miners bar which ment it was dim, hot and smokey there was a good crowd in and looking around Yondu spied a few possibles as the locals watched payed a little too much attention to the flame patch they should be in luck

hopping up on the bar Yondu cleared his throat   
"Fer those of yah that dunno shit my names Captain Yondu Udonta of tha Ravager clan an im finding ma self in need of some crew"   
pausing a moment to let it sink in   
"so if any yose lot feel like seein more'a tha 'verse than this ere hunk a mined out trash come talk ta me cuz were hirein tonight only"

jumping back off of the counter Yondu was none to subtle as he grabbed a bottle of liquor from the shelf on his descent his arse barely back on his seat when the first hopefull approched him, it would be a long night 

Few who approched him were taken on that night too many kids hoping to get off the rock 1hopeful kids barely old enough to work al geriatric miners who couldnt strighten their spines with a mallet from the kids only just old enough to want off this rock to the older guy who of them not quite as many as he had hoped for but enough the stop was worth it, if the new recruits lasted till the end of the month theyd get their reds 

...

Kraglin watched in silent awe from the corner of the bar at 19 he could easily pass for 16 or 17 malnourished and gangly he still heavily resembled the teen he barely was

He was supposed to be collecting glasses and cleaning, which he was, a little anyway mostly as he worked he would pocket the odd unguarded unit chit as he made his way arround the room hoping to try his luck later when he took the rubbish out to sneak away and buy some hot food his stomach rumbled then to remind him he hadnt eaten since the day before yesterday   
dropping the glass yesterday had ment missing out on his meal 

luck was on his side tonight  
but not all luck is good 

An older man wearing the ravager flame bumped into him sending him crashing to the floor as the glasses he had been carrying shattered around him 

"here yah go laddie" said the older guy extending his hand to haul him back to his feet as aburptly as hed been sent to the ground 

"Fuckin scum you are, trash boy! good for fuckin nuthin! yer damn Ma said you were a good fer nuthin waste when i brought yaah damn waste of money is what you are"

Yondu watched for a moment shocked into silence as the barman grabbed the scruff of the boys ragged top shaking him roughly as he slapped him around the face hauling the kid off his feet to be ddragged behind the bar probably for a worse beating if Yondu was to guess its usually how those things went 

As the barman opened his mouth to start his tirade again Yondu whistled 

Kraglin braced himself as best he could for the inevitable but instead of fists and screaming there was a whistle clear and high it rang out across the bar 

Kraglins poor arse hit the floor again as his owner backed away till he could go no further, a glowing arrow followed him a hairs breadth from his eye

"Sir! sir the boy hes just a slave a nobody, worthless" 

"Slave?" 

"yes sir, hes been costing me money every day with breakages wasnt worth the money i paid for him 

The boy sat quietly on the floor unsure what was unfolding above his pretty blue eyes staring up at Yondu 

rubbing a hand through the stubble on his face Yondu considered his options Stalar had always impressed upon him the importance of thinking before he acted to try and calm his brash nature sometimes it helped

"how much yer pay fer 'im" 

"65 units to his own Ma got the papers ta prove it" 

Yondu grabbed a handful of unit chits out of his pocket throwing them at the man as he bent down to haul the kid to his feet yet again 

"hey! this isnt enough iv trained him fed him for 14 years 65 was for an untrained kid your getting yourself a good worker there hes worth at least 1000" 

and sometimes it didnt 

Yondu whistled the arrow shooting forward through the mans skull and wall behind befire zipping its way back to his hand the body sliding down the wall as green blood dtreaked from the ruined eye socket to pool on the floor 

hiting his comm link Yondu bellowed 

"change a plans boys we's shipping out tonight get yer arses back on board in the next hour or we leave yah behind 

"yah wanna be a Ravager kid? or yah rather stay here?"

the blue man didnt wait for an answer stalking off coat tails trailing behind after him as he downed the bottle of booze in his hand 

"youll get used to Captian kid, whats your name?"   
the older guy who had bumoed into kraglin asked clapoing a hand on his boney shoulder 

"Kraglin Oberfonti" 

"Tulk, best be getting on now boy Captians not one wait" 

Taking a last look at the planet he had called home for the last 14 years Kraglin smiled 

Tomorrow was a new day


	2. 2

Two years later and Kraglin could say he enjoyed life ok there were a few too many mystery meat stews and in the beginning there had been way too many scrub duties but he had quickly proven himself competent in maintaining the m ships and was good at finding fixes wothout the correct parts without the proper equipment and was regularly requested by name for repairs as well

The original loaners from stakars crew were all gone now bar Tulk who had decided to stay on and the crew were celebrating a job done well as only ravagers knew how, so alcohol sex more alcohol some food more alcholol and just for a change of pace booze

Kraglin was enjoying himself immensely he was well on his way to drunk, there were bots hanging arround some of the new model as well that he might try later if his units held out

The rest of the crew had started to filter away slowly as the evening progressed some to the back rooms with a bot a few even getting lucky with real women and more than a few just ended up passed out cold on the floor

Having only had the company of his hand for the last few months Kraglin thought the idea of getting laid was a rather good one

He had almost forgotten what it was like to stick his dick some where warm and inviting, his cock definatly thought it was a good idea twiching away in his leathers 

Now if only his brain would talk to his legs and get him stood up he could do something about his growing arousal but neither of them were co operating right now

Yondu was drunk,  
Having matched Tulk drink for drink for the last two hours he was well passed pissed but now he was alone, Tulk had fallen asleep on the bar and the stool Yondu was currently perched on seemed to be swaying alarmingly, swiviling carefully around he surveyed his crew scattered around the bar as they were

They all seemed to be enjoying themselves and he allowed the pride to swell in his chest they were a good bunch of lads

Over in one of the corner booths he could see Kraglin sitting on his own the rest of the mechanics he had been sat with long gone if you didnt count the one asleep under the table

His Kraglin shouldnt be on his own he would go and keep him company  
Ever since picking the slave boy up off the floor of that bar a few years before Yondu hadnt been able to get those blue eyes out of his mind they had featured in nany of his dreams 

Now one of his top mechanics they would speak regularly mostly about repairs and parts occasionally they would chat about other things and as time progressed it had only made his crush that much worse

Yondu grabbed a couple of bottles from behind the bar while the barmans back was turned and slid carefully of the stool in search of Kraglins much sturdier looking booth

Kraglin was considering the bottom of his glass having just finished the dregs when a new bottle was ploped infront of him by his Captian

The man was drunk holding onto the table to keep himself upright, Kraglin took pity patting the seat next to him hoping that his Captian would sit down before he fell down

"Kraggles!" his face splitting into a grin as he sank onto the bench  
"Yah looked lonely thought id come cheer yah up"

"Thanks Capt'n" raising his new bottle to his lips gulping down a good portion spilling some in the process

Yondus eyes bluged a little perhaps he was drunker than first thought

"yah alright Sir?"

"Ye. . .yeah im alright"

"You seen Reggie over there? Dont think he's got much of a chance" snorting Kraglin gestured over to the bar

they sat in silence for a few minutes watching the scene unfold as Reginald attempted to chat up an askavarian

Strangly he seemed to be doing rather well as not long after they started watching one of her tentacles was wrapped around his upper arm

"Didnt take 'im for the tenticle type boys gunna hav ta watch 'imself wit 'er or 'es gunna get inta trouble" Yondu stretched out his arms, one coming to rest on the back of the seat coinsidentally resting behind Kraglins head his fingers brushing the shoulder pad of his jumpsuit

"Yah think Reginalds acctually got a chance?"

"Only if hes payin her"

They continued watching and sure enough a few minutes later they saw him discreetly slipping units into her pocket no doubt hoping to brag that he scored intead of paying for company

"You were right sir" smirked Kraglin relaxing back into the seat he could feel the small circles Yondus fingers were tracing on his shoulder, it was a nice feeling leaning further into the warm body next to him letting himself enjoy the heat as his eyes starting to drift closed

"Im always right me" Yondu smiled, this evening had gone much better than he had hoped and now he was playing with the loose strands of Kraglins hair just long enough to brush his collar carding his fingers through the strands

His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as Kraglin lent into him eyes closed and a smile playing on his lips

It was getting late enough it could be considered early as Yondu peered down at his favorate mechanic while it wasnt the first time either of them would have slept in a bar it wasnt exactly practical

Nudging him back to wakefulness Yondu slapped his thigh wishing he could give his georgous ass a squeeze at the same time but they wernt exactly in the most accepting of solar systems right now and you couldnt alienate everyone or the wirk would dry up

Forcing his eyes open Kraglin obediently followed his Captian out of the bar, he couldve sworn he saw a blush creaping across his cheeks, fuck, he'd definatly had too much to drink tonight Yondu Udonta didn't blush like a school girl

Outside the fresh air hit them like a tonne of bricks as they staggered back to the ship leaning into each other trying to keep their balance Yondus arm slug around Kraglins waist while Kraglins arm was draped over Yondus shoulder

"yah . . yah wana head back to the ship wit me?" Yondu muttered about a minute into their journey causing Kraglin some confusion, surely that was what they were doing already but hey

"Think thats a mighty good idea Capt'n"

"Ya aint gota call me that Kraggles not righ' now anyhow, yah not too pissed are yah?"

To walk back to the ship with him? Was he worried he might puke on his boots or something?

"Nope aint tha pissed, is a good idea yah always havin good ideas CA.. uh Yondu"

Yondus face lit up at that and Kraglin grinned back at him Yondu had a nice smile

Somehow during their drunken stumbling they had made it back into the maze of corridoors of the Eclector, arms still tightly gripping one another Yondus hand seemed to have slipped rather lower than before however now cupping Kraglins left buttock

He was vaugley aware that the corridor they were in didnt lead to the crews quarters but as his attention was more focused right now on the hand that was now roming over his arse 

Kraglins dick hadnt yet gotten the memo that this was his Captian doing the groping rather than someone of the female persuasion and it was rather excited by the prospect of a good fuck Kraglin was desperatly trying to impress upon it the futility of it getting its hopes up but it wouldn't listen 

As they reached Yondus room Kraglin managed to stumbled on the raised grate just outside of the door sending the pair tumbaling through and onto the bed, while the captian may have a room to himself space was still a luxury on a spaceship

Looking down at Kraglin his breath catching in his throat as those bright blue eyes stared up into his own as still they clung to each other on the mess of furs 

Yondu wasnt one ot waste an opertunity when it was quite literally sitting in his lap cupping the side of Kraglins head and pulling him down for a surprisingly chaste kiss as his other hand roamed Kraglins chest as Yondu lost himself in the moment 

Kraglin gasped into the kiss his brain was short circiting as a tounge swiped along his lower lip begging for entrance, his dick was throbbing in his leathers sending sparks of pleasure through him as Yondu ground against him, how had this happened 

breaking off from the kiss panting Kraglin stared at yondu for a moment before blurting out

"So uh .. so ... you a you like guys Capt'n?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and the short chapter lifes evil right now

Yondus expression softened as he spoke

"uh huh"

His Captians tounge peeked out wetting full lips

"Been wanting to get you into bed for a while now Kraggles, cant believe im this fuckin lucky wish I was sober enough to remember this" his warm breath tickling Kraglins throat 

Kraglin gasped as Yondu changed tackt nuzzling into his neck nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin as the hands that had been resting on his hips shifted pulling him closer to grind against him, bolts of pleasure shot through Kraglins veins as his dick strained against his leathers desperate for release 

Blushing violently as he gasped for air Kraglin pushed gently at Yondus shoulders so he could hold him at bay as he tried to make sense of everything

His Captian was gay

His Captian wanted to have sex with him

Kraglin wasnt gay

at least he was pretty sure of this last one but Yondu admittedly had very pretty eyes

They were already back in Yondus room if he backed out now would he still have a job tomorrow 

As his thoughts swirled around his head fighting with a hundred others as they bounced around he tried to make sence of everything going on 

Yondus tooth caught his lip worrying the skin, a drop of blood ozzing to the surface as he bit too hard mesmerising Kraglin as it made its way through the stubble, he almost didnt notice the pressure pushing back on his arms disappear as Yondu pulled away from him blushing deep purple and mumbaling some nonsense just quiet enough that the only word Kraglin could make out was 'sorry' as he broke their gaze as he made to slide off the bed

Panic flooded Kraglins system as Yondu moved away and In a flash Kraglin launched himself after Yondu grasping his shoulders and spinning him around into a deep and desperate kiss as they crashed to the bed both off balance 

Admittedly Kraglin thought thier first kiss hadnt been that bad once he got over the shock of it being Yondu doing the kissing and this one wasnt so bad either, he tasted of sour whiskey and something rather strong he couldnt quite place but simply being held as they kissed moved this one up into the winning position  
Kraglin had had very little affection in his life and here was his captian treating him like something special 

"Yah sure yah want this Kraggles?" Captian huffed out as he trailed his calloused palms across Kraglins chest marveling at the hair peaking out as he twisted canting his hips into Kraglins own electing a growl of arousal from the mechanics throat

Yondu watched as the emotions flickered accross Kraglins face faster than the speed of light, if he paused to think or if he had been sober seeing the fear and apprehention that flickered cross the face infront of him would have given him pause maybe even making him realise he had pushed too far, that maybe this wasnt what Kraglin wanted 

But Yondu wasnt a great man, he was too drunk and drunk Yondu was horney Yondu and he was in charge right now slipping his hand down the front of Kraglins jumpsuit tugging the zipper further down slipping in against red hot skin caressing and squeezing as he quested out his his prize

"yeah . . . yeah Captain I want it"


End file.
